Luciana Heart-Fire
Luciana Heart-Fire is a Breton first seen in A Children's Anuad. She is a member of the Lost Legion, a group of Imperial Battlemages who were banished by the Empire for their open opposition of the White-Gold Concordat at the end of the Great War. As of 4E 205, she serves as one of the highest-ranking members of the Lost Legion, and later, the Empress of the Empire. Background Little is known of Luciana's early life, but it is presumed that she was among the participants of the Great War and the Battle of the Red Ring along with her Legate, Fenrir. She was also one of the three people whom personally confronted Naarifin at the conclusion of the Battle of the Red Ring. After they were banished by the Empire for their open opposition of the White-Gold Concordat, Luciana soon traveled with Fenrir and laid low with the rest of the surviving Lost Legionnaires for at least 29 years before they tried to cross the border to Skyrim. However, on the way, they were ambushed by a Thalmor force tasked with eliminating the outcasts. After destroying the ambush and cremating her fallen comrades, she, Fenrir, and the remaining Lost Legionnaires soon continued their journey to Skyrim, seeking a new beginning. Personality Luciana is shown to be calm, well-mannered, polite, and protective of her friends and her Lost Legionnaires, whom she sees as a family. As she is warm and compassionate, Luciana struggles to keep the Lost Legion together like a family, despite the trials they must endure time and again. Luciana still retained her original personality in 4E 205, but is now more careful of whom she trusts for the sake of the Lost Legion, and has the qualities that befit a just and fair leader. As of 4E 224, she continued to rule the Empire even-handed, ensuring that her people lived their lives peacefully. She also secretly collaborates with the Royal Guard to regularly inspect the entire Empire for any signs or elements of insurgency and rebellion to maintain peace and order in the Imperial Province. Relationships Fenrir Fenrir and Luciana have known each other before even the days of the Great War. As such, they have developed a powerful relationship as shield-siblings, never hesitating to call on the help of the other in the time of need. Luciana also serves as Fenrir's voice of reason should the latter be carried away by his own rage, and stays his hand from those who do not deserve his wrath. She also advises him from time-to-time. Aeron Travere Not much is known about Luciana's relationship with Aeron, but the two have found each other as fast friends. After the Lost Legion have become one of the most powerful independent factions in all of Skyrim, they worked in may skirmishes together, which increased their trust to one another. It is currently unknown if they have a romantic relationship. Inigo Little is known of their relationship, but Luciana saw Inigo as a trustworthy ally until the latter left the Lost Legion after the events at Fort Bloodthorn. Ventus Luciana first met Ventus in the Imperial Palace, but the former is shown to be kind to the boy in their first meeting. Lissa Like her first meeting with Ventus, the former is shown to be kind to the girl in their first meeting. Category:Characters